1. Field of the Invention
Tin-palladium catalysts and methods for electroless deposition generally classified in Class 427.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,607,352, issued to Fadgen et al on Sept. 21, 1971, describes the use of tartaric acid to improve the stability of a tin sensitizer. The theory is advanced that tartaric acid, which is one of the preferred hydroxy substituted acids of the present invention, inhibits tin oxychloride formation.